Cross Country
by jimbo74
Summary: The icarly gang go on a road trip to new York for 2 in half months. Life's a winding road
1. Suicide is the Most Logical

(Freddie's POV)

I hope death comes fast is what I thought when I got into driver side of my jeep. Carly thought it would be fascinating if we went on a road across the country to New York. I gritted my teeth at the thought of being trapped in a jeep with Sam for 2 in half months. If Sam and I could barely stand each other in open spaces how were we going to survive this? We were either going to kill each other or one of us is going to commit suicide. I figured she'd kill me anyways so suicide seemed like the most logical.

"At least Sam won't have the satisfaction of making me breathe my last breath." I muttered under my breath.

There was a knock on the window. I turned and saw Sam standing there. I rolled my window down, a cool breeze blew in.

"What, Sam?" I said in a tone that was lacking enthusiasm.

"Freddork, help put the bags in the back."

"Why, can't you get Farsard to do it?"

"Because Farsard is hot and hot people don't have to don't have to do thing like this. So get out of the car nub." She stated

I tediously got out of the car. I began to walk to the back. Farsard was Sam's new boyfriend. Supposable he is French. Supposable, but all I know his name is; the rest is douchy American. The kind Sam and Carly fall for.

I had to stop because of amazement. How could Sam and Carly have so many bags? I looked and there was more than that. There were another 7 bags still left on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Sam, Carly."

"Yeah" I heard the blond and brunette say.

"What do you have in these bags?" I questioned

"Mostly clothes." Carly said

"What about you Sam?" I asked

"Just the essentials."

"And those are?" I asked raising an eye brow

"Fat cakes, clothes and some other things."

"Is that all"

"Oh, yeah a pair of butter socks" she said deviously

I gulped.

Gibby panting like a dog was trying to shove all of the bags in the back of my jeep. I decide I would help before Gibby hurt himself. I started to heave and heave. After 15 minutes of hard labor all the bags were in the back. I closed the back and slide to the ground next to him. I was almost panting as hard as he was. We both had broken sweats. I gave him a smile. I can't believe we're tired because of loading a car up.

"Who knew?" I said between breaths

Gibby shrugged and got up. I did the same. We walked around the car, where the girls and Farsard were. We stopped in front of them. Farsard had a cigarette in his hand. He blew the smoke directly in my face. I used my hand to fan away the unhealthy smoke coughing in the process. He offered each of us one. We each declined even Sam. Which I think was the smartest thing she'd done yet.

We said goodbye to our folks, except Sam's hers was probably passed out drunk. After we did they went upstairs.

I climbed into the driver side of the car while Gibby, Carly and Farsard were in the back. I closed my door. The passenger side was empty. I heard another knock on the window. It was sam. I rolled my window down and asked "yeah?"

"Let me drive Freddie."

"Uh, how bout no" I said not willing to her destroy my car.

"I'm a good driver" she pleaded

"The answer is still no Sam" I stated

She glared at me. "Don't make me get the butter sock"

"Go ahead, I'll just drive off."

"Well then I'm not getting in then."

We sat there for 10minutes.

"Just let her drive, it's getting boring back here." Gibby groaned

"Yeah, I'm going to 60 before we even leave the parking lot." Carly protested

I turned around and faced the back.

"I'm not…."

That's when a pair of hands grabbed the front of my shirt. I turned quickly and Sam was pulling me out of the window. I still can't believe she was that strong. She must have been drenched in radioactive goo that gave her super strength.

I landed with a thump, a hard thump. I rolled on the ground. I had my eyes close from the sudden impact. I heard my door open and close. I open my eyes and Sam was sitting in the driver's seat and Carly was peeking out to see if I was ok. Farsard was laughing in the back. I looked back at Sam. She gave me a wink and in the most innocent way she said "thanks."

I got up and walked around the car and got in the car. I still thought suicide was the most logical answer.

**A/N Whoa, a new story. I hoped you liked it, I'll try and post regularly but I won't promise anything. Anyways please review and tell me how it is. So till next time guys.**


	2. Bad Driving

(Freddie POV)

I watched Sam as she ate, drove with her knee and messed with the radio. To top it off she would scream at innocent drivers on the road. She was crazy and a horrible driver. Sam wasn't going to only kill me, but everyone in the car before we even get out of Washington.

She threw a half-eaten ham-burger out the window. I heard the screeching of tires behind us. Then a horn, the driver had driven right next to us. Sam and the furious driver had exchanged a few harsh words before the driver sped away.

"God, some people these days." Sam said annoyed.

I heard a gulp from Carly and Gibby.

"Oh, I love this song" Sam shrieked with joy. Totally forgetting the predicament she had just gotten into. Sam turns the radio up and began to sing. I grabbed the handle above my head and squeezed it for dear life.

"Hit me with your best shot" she sang and swung her head wildly.

I turned to the back again. I didn't care for Farsard but I think he was asleep. He had his head rested on the window. He jerked a little bit; must have been from a dream.

I turned and focused my gaze at Carly and Gibby. They both had the look of fear in their eyes. I looked them in the eyes and mouthed these words. "This is your fault." They both looked away knowing it was true.

"You a real tough cookie with a long history of breaking little hearts, like the one in me. Before I put another notch in my lipstick case, you better make sure you put me in my place." Sam continued to sing. At this point she was looking directly at me.

Our eyes met and neither one of us looked away. It lasted a good ten seconds before it a horn made us both aware of the road. I jerked the wheel to the right. I heard the sound of a window shattering. Sam slammed the brakes to the floor and we skidded into the shoulder of the road.

Dust surrounded the car as we stopped. I was breathing hard and Sam's hair was in her face, so was Carly's. I think Gibby was in shock because he was frozen. Farsard had his hand over his right eye.

"Ah my window" I shouted

My window must have shattered from the impact of Farsard's head.

"Your window?" he said raising his voice. "What about my damn head?" Farsard retorted. Blood was now running down his cheek.

"I can bandage you up for free but my car that's going to cost money. Which Sam, you are paying for. "

"Me, why me?" she demanded.

"Because you were driving" I told her

"Not fair, you were distracting me." She tried pinning it on me.

"Sam, you were distracting yourself" I retorted

Sam fell quiet and got out of the car. I snorted and looked back to the back."

"Ah, really Farsard? Your bleeding on the seat." I complained, throwing my hands in the air.

"Well if you helped I'd stop bleeding on your seat; you dumb bastard."

"Screw you then, you ass. The nearest hospital is 17 miles back the way we came. And from the look of your eye, it's not going to clot on its own. So have fun bleeding out slowly, while walking back into town."

"How about I stick my foot in your ass and see fast that clots up" Farsard threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared" I said pretending to be scared.

"That's it." Farsard lifted his hand to hit me when Carly shouted "enough, how about you both stop being dicks to each other."

This caught me off guard, Carly never got mad. "But he started it."

"I don't care but if you don't play nice I'll break my foot off in your ass and after I break my foot off in Freddie's ass, I'm going to break off my other one in your ass Farsard." Carly yelled

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when Carly gave me the death stare. Farsard chuckled. Carly gave him the death stare too. He fell silent.

"Don't temp me guys. Now Freddie fix his face because he bleeding on everything." Carly said and got out of the car.

I dug in the back for the first aid kit. Farsard had opened his door and turned so the blood stopped leaking in the car. I found it. I started to work on Farsard.

A few minutes pasted and I was on the last stich.

"Owe, son of a….." Farsard complained.

"I thought you were tough" I said jokingly

"I am. It's just…ah" he said winching in pain as I pressed the bandage on.

"Yeah, okay. Well anyways you're fixed up."

"My life past before my eyes." Gibby said in an emotionless voice.

Sam and Carly was next him. "And..?" Carly asked

A smile rose on his face. "And my life was amazing. Gibbeehhh!"

I shook my head and chuckled a little bit.

**A/N hey guy I hoped you liked the chapter. I'm trying to keep them in character as much as possible. I don't want them to be OOC too bad. So a review on I'm doing would be great.**


	3. You're Cute When You're Scared

(Freddie's POV)

"Okay, we're here." I said pointing at the boarder of Washington and Montana.

It was late and I had been driving for several hours now. Sam was asleep on Farsard chest. Carly had taken the front seat and Gibby had his face pressed against the unbroken side window in the back.

I yawned. This woke Carly. She stretched and yawned.

"How long have you been driving"

"A few hours" I said in another yawn. I tried to shake the sleepiness from my eyes.

A road sign came into view _now entering Great Falls MT._

"We're still only in Montana?"

"I guess but we need to stop for the night my eyes are closing."

"Do you want me to drive until the motel?"

"Yeah, why not? We didn't make 10 grand each over the past 2 summers, working 2 jobs each for this trip. Everyone except Farsard did their part." I said pulling off on the shoulder of the road.

Carly and I switched seats. I buckled up and gently laid my head on the window. My eyes felt great to finally close and rest. The window was cool and nice. It was almost better than a pillow.

Carly turned her blinkers on and pulled off the shoulder. She was a much better driver than Sam I was in a deep comfortable trance of dozing off.

"Don't kill us like Sam almost did. Kay Carly." I muttered before I was gone, gone in a deep sleep, into the dream world.

I stood on a tall building in the middle of a city that I didn't recognize. I leaned on a rail that was in front of me. My fingers wrapped tightly around the rail as if I was scared to fall. I saw a bird circled and squawked before me. I paid no attention to it.

Then 2 fingers slowly glided between my shoulder blades. My back tensed at the sensation. It loosened, as did my hands on the rail. A soft and slow record played out loud. It played a love tune.

I turned slowly expecting to find the girl of my dreams standing behind me, to find Carly. Instead a blond haired girl stood where I was expecting Carly. The record came to a screeching halt.

"Wait, what, you?" I said dumbfounded. My hands cupped my face and I hoped this wasn't a nightmare and that Sam wouldn't torture me in my own dream.

The same hand glided on my hand. I slowly uncovered my hands from my face to see Sam smiling. She moved her hand suddenly. I moved my hands to protect my face and groin area, but nothing happened. I moved my hands away again.

"You're cute when you're scared, you that nub." Sam said softly and sweetly.

"Wait? What? Me cute? Huh!?"

"You heard me silly." Sam said grinning again

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I looked away, then back again. "OH MY GOD!" I looked away again and shook my head laughing, "I'm going crazy in my own dream."

"What were you expecting from me, Freddie, this?" Sam said

I turned around and Sam was turned into the devil "Yeah, basically you hit the nail on the head."

I saw the same bird again but it looked different. It flew closer and it had Gibby's head "dude, get up we're going to breakfast." It said and a small earthquake happened.

"That's not how you shake someone awake." I heard Sam's voice and a vigorous earthquake happened. It stopped "okay, I'm going to bring out the big guns" her voice said again

"No, same don't use the butter sock" the bird said again.

I at the dream Sam in front of me and cocked my eyebrow. She then pushes me over the rail and I fall awake from my dream.

A blurry image of Sam was in front of me. She had something in her hand above her head. My vision cleared and realized it was a butter sock and it was coming down. I gasped and covered my face, shouting "I'm up Sam! Ahhh! I'm up! AHHHH! I'm up, damnit!" I was hit a few more times with the sock before she stopped. I moved my hands from my face.

"Didn't you hear me Sam? I said I was awake." I said rubbing the spot I was beaten at.

"Yeah, I heard you, I just like using the butter sock" she smirked.

"God, probably going to bruise now" I said shaking my head.

"Don't care." Sam said walking out of the room.

I shook my head and faced Gibby "So why did have to get woken, oh so rudely" I said sarcastically

"We are going to breakfast and we need you to join us"

"Why?"

"Because you have the key code to the safe in the car."

"Oh, yeah I forgot" I said scooting off the bed.

I put my shoes on and grabbed the debt cards from the safe. Gibby walked me to the restaurant, which just around the corner. It was a diner, a small diner. We walked inside.

We found Carly and Farsard and Sam. They were sitting in a in a half circle booth next to a window. Farsard sat next to Carly, who was scooted in far enough to have someone sit next to her. Sam sat next to Farsard. She also was in far enough to have some sit next to her. Gibby rushed to sit next to Carly.

I mouth the words I hate you to him and then looked at Sam, who patted the seat next her. I gulped in fear and sat.

A waitress soon was taking our order. I ordered some pancakes, hash browns and eggs. Everyone else ordered their own food.

"And yes can a very large side of bacon, and I mean a very large side of bacon."

"God, Sam why don't you just order the whole pig?" Carly joked

"Wait? What, you can do that" Sam said looking at the waitress who was still writing her order.

"Don't worry you will get a lot of bacon." The waitress said walking away.

15 minutes later our food was in front of us and Sam had a half a pig of bacon on her plate. Another 15 minute later we finish and Sam was writing something on a napkin. While everyone else talked. A few minutes later I felt something on my pants. It was a napkin, the same napkin Sam wrote on it read in big bold letters.

**YOU KNOW YOU'RE CUTE WHEN YOU'RE SCARED ****;)**

**A/N how was the chapter, please review**** and till next time.**


	4. Confused

(Freddie POV)

"I'm hungry" Sam groaned

"Sam you just ate an hour ago." Carly said

"I know, but mama gots to eat" Sam protested. "I'm dying of starvation." she complained.

Sam grabbed her belly and groaned loudly. She squirmed around in her seat. Sam actually looked like she might die if we didn't get her something to eat.

I looked at her in the rear view mirror, our eyes meet. We stayed like this for several moments. She gave me a small grin. I paid attention to her and only her. I began to see small thing Sam never did, like grin innocently or look at me without any intents to rip my spine out like in those Predator movies.

"Freddie!" Carly said shaking me to consciousness.

"Huh, what?" I said

"I said, do you want to stop at the next gas station to get some snacks for Sam"

"Hey, what about me guys?" Gibby complained in the back.

"And Gibby, while I fill the car up with gas." Carly said pointed at the road sign ahead.

"Yeah, yeah" I agreed.

I began to merge lanes. The next stop was about 10 miles ahead of us, which would be coming up pretty quickly. My mind began to wander was Sam serious or was she just playing her game. The game she would play with any guy.

I looked in the mirror and she was gazing out the window. This time I saw nothing no grin of innocence. Sam turned and faced me. I gave her a grin. She narrowed her eyes. Now the old Sam was back almost as if she never left.

"Fredbag, you better get back to driving to that gas station before I rip your spine out like in those predator movies." She threatened

My eyes shot back to the road and I pulled off, into the exit. I saw a Chevron in front of us. I drove into its car lot. I pulled next to one of the gas pumps. Carly and I got out of the car. We both walked to the store.

"Freddie, get the food while I pay for the gas." Carly ordered me.

I grabbed 2 of those hand baskets and walk to the snack aisle. The first things I grabbed were the fat cakes. Every single fat cake was now in my basket. The thought of Sam popped in my mind.

I was confused. At first she beat me with a sock filled with butter. Then she thought I was cute and showed little things she didn't do. Now she threatened she would rip my spine. I shrugged my shoulders

"Women" I sighed

I grabbed a few more bags of chips mostly the kind Sam ate and a lot of beef jerky, peppered jerky for me. I finished grabbing the "essentials" the aisle was mostly empty. I walked up to the cashier; she eyes my "essentials" shocked.

"Would you like to buy the rest of the store?" she joked

"Depends if you have any more fat cakes" I said playing along. She chuckled.

My phone vibrated. I pulled it out and it was a text from Sam I opened it.

"Hey, Farsard needs a pack of smokes. He smokes Camels"

I closed my phone and told the cashier. "I need a pack of Camels"

She nodded and grabbed a pack from behind her. She placed them on the counter.

Okay, that'll be 107 flat."

I pulled out my card and paid for it. I grabbed my 3 bags and walked out of the store. Carly was already sitting in the car. As I walked closer I saw Sam eating something. I opened the door where Sam was sitting. She was eating a fat cake. The fat cakes she packed before.

"Figures" I said shaking my head. I threw the cigarettes at Farsard and shut her door. I got into my side and looked at her eating her supply of fat cakes. I shook my head again. Sam looked at me.

"What!? I forgot I pack these."

"Yeah, yeah now give me my jerky. It's the peppered one."

The bag flew right into my face.

"That one?" Sam questioned jokily

"Yes, that's the one I think?"

"Where are going now?" Carly asked

I pulled out a map and said "I think we're heading to North Dakota.

**A/N how was the chapter. I hoped you like it. I know I made an error in the last chapter. Idaho is next to Washington not Montana. Well till next time. **


End file.
